Books and Chocolate
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: Remus Lupin is in love with one Hermione Granger. When the Trio come to Grimuald place for the Christmas Break will he tell her? And where the heck does books and choclate come in? set in the Trio's 7th year.


Books and Chocolate

Was it so wrong? This feeling he had for her? His worn heart seemed to beat with renewed vigor when she was near. He knew he was supposed to be with someone else; Mrs. Weasley deemed it so and everyone knows her word is law. But the fact remained: he, Remus Lupin was in love with one Hermione Granger. He didn't give a damn about pink-haired clumsy, clinging witches; oh no. His type was studious with ink-stained fingers and uncontrollable hair. His type had soft brown eyes that never changed and a passion for knowledge equal to his own. The only problem was she thought he was with Tonks and he had yet to tell her otherwise. Maybe it was because every time he saw her, his mind blanked. Maybe it was because he hardly ever saw her nowadays…sometimes he wished he was still her professor just so he could see her.

At this very moment he was in the library of Grimuald place sipping hot chocolate and trying to focus on the book he was reading. His thoughts always shifted to her though, no matter how hard he tried to block them. Even the wolf demanded he mark her as his. Now that was one thing he wouldn't do…even if she felt the same. No she wouldn't want someone like him; old, a werewolf. He shook his head and tried to quiet Moony. For a while it worked and he could read in peace but then another thought occurred to him: it would be Christmas break soon and what the hell would he do then? '_Tell her.'_ The wolf whispered. He growled back in response. It was way too close to the full moon for such thoughts as this. Luckily his transformation this month fell before the break. He sighed stared at the dying embers wishing Prongs and Padfoot were here. 'Surely they would know what to do.' He thought as night fell over the house.

The full moon had passed and his transformation, though not painless had been easier. If only because of whom he thought of. In the days after the moon he had always felt lethargic but this time he felt spry…like he had in his younger days. Was it because he had thought of Hermione? No that's absurd. And besides it's not like she will return his affections. At least he could give it the 'old college try' as the saying goes and if worse comes to worse; well he would find residence elsewhere. This wasn't his house anyway; it was his godson's, according to Sirius' will. Remus wasn't sure he could handle living here if he owned the house. As it was some days he felt so alone he could barely make it out of bed. But he hoped that that would change when Harry and his friends stopped by. They said they were going to stay at the Burrow but spend Christmas Eve at Grimuald. Remus couldn't wait.

He didn't have to wait too long. Turns out Mrs. Weasley decided Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all old enough to stay at Grimuald place but Remus suspected they were staying with him for a different reason. Remus had gone over to the Burrow a few days before the Trio and Ginny were due to arrive. Mrs. Weasley must have seen how lonely he was, though he did try and hide it but Molly Weasley had always been known to be very observant. And so here he was counting down the days, hours, minutes, seconds till he saw her again. The days finally turned to hours which became minutes. 5…4…3…2…1. The sitting room fireplace gave a 'whoosh' and out tumbled Harry, the replica of James Potter; save for the eyes. Then Ron joined him, as always demanded 'Where's the food? I'm starving!' Remus chuckled at bit and gestured to the kitchen. And then after some tedious wait the woman he loved so dearly landed on the worn carpet. Bushy brown locks were the only thing he saw for a moment and then she raised her head up. A smile lit her angleic face upon seeing him. And he gave a soft 'hello' and picked up her bags. Which of course were lacking in the clothes department but were full to the brim with books.

He watched her walk in to the kitchen and reprimand Ron about his eating habits. Remus laughed to himself then wished his wand causing the trunk to float up the staircase to the room Hermione would use. Just as he made to join the laughing Trio his nose caught a delicious scent. It was a mixture of old books and chocolate. He jerked his head to the left, then the right vainly trying to find the scent. It was then that Hermione saw him and motioned for him to join them. The minute he stepped into the kitchen the smell hit his nostrils again. Trying not to look suspicious he inhaled a little more. There! The amazing smell was permeating from…Hermione. His heart skipped a beat as his mind went into overdrive. Maybe this was a sign? He shook his head and left the thought alone; for now.

Here he was yet again, in the library just like he had been a few days before his transformation; doing the exact saw thing: pondering over one Hermione Granger. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head even as he slept. Fortunately he doesn't talk in his sleep or else someone would have heard him. Just as he made to go downstairs to see what Harry and Ron was doing, the door opened. That mouth-watering smell of books and chocolate wafted to him and he forced down a growl. He sat stiffly on the couch just waiting for her to sit down. And of course she did, plopping down on the couch with a book in hand.

'_It's now or never.' _Mooney taunted. Remus gulped and his heart began to race. "Uh…Hermione I need to tell you something." He said, shattering the well placed slilence. She jumped at the sound of his voice and he could hear her heart rate increase slightly. "Go ahead Remus. We are friends after all, aren't we?" Hermione asked. He just nodded and rubbed his suddenly sweating palms on his pants. "The thing is…I would really like it if we were more than friends; unless, of course you're seeing Ron or someone." Remus mentally slapped himself for not thinking about that sooner. The silence seemed to stretch on and on. He finally couldn't take it anymore and stood. "Wait." That one word was enough to cause him to stand still. He glanced at Hermione and saw her lick her lips. Oh those lips he could go on and on about them all day if she would let him. How he wished to kiss them… He was so deep in thought he almost didn't catch her speak. "I think that…we can give this a try." She smiled then and he swore it lit the room afire. Remus smiled in answer and sat down, pulling her to him.

The thing he wanted most was right in front of him and he almost couldn't stop himself from kissing her. But something told him that she needed to make the first move so he just waited patiently; as patient as he could anyway. Her blushed seemed a deeper hue of rose in the firelight and her soft brown curls fell ever so lightly around her shoulders. As he admired her features, she made her move. Needless to say the werewolf was most surprised as those soft lips he so wanted descended on his. Smiling against her mouth he kissed her back with everything he had. That night in Grimuald place new love formed. And to one Remus Lupin the scent of books and chocolate became the perfume of the one he loved; one Hermione Granger.


End file.
